


Prompt: Pebbles

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity night Fandot March 28th 2015 [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Pebbles

Working on the trains, the Driver was all to familiar with the little rocks that were currently strewn all around their living room. They usually sat between the rails, keeping them level when a train passes them by, and to keep any water under the tracks away from the trains.   
Or when he fancied a walk along the open water near their house, there was a small patch littered with the grey things. Worn down by the sea itself to beautifully soft and rounded shapes, and deposited there by the same water for him to walk on.   
Sometimes he'd pick one of the flatter ones up, and lobbed it gently across the blue expanse. He didn't get all the way up to the 15 skips his Manager could manage, but he wasn't far off. They made him happy at those moments. 

But not now. No, now about 5000 of them had taken up most of their living room floor. Thankfully it was there, and not in the bedroom or the kitchen. Because although they weren't as small as say an average LEGO block, walking on them on bare feet was going to be painful. Not like the worn edges on the ones on the beach or the track, these little buggers were cut and mined from a nearby stonemine. And as such were very sharp. 

When the Driver and the Manager announced at work that they were finally moving in together, the whole canteen cheered, and immediately there were plans made for a grand celebration of the fact. Not a big fan of the so-called housewarmings, they had decided to do it at the office. Because that way they wouldn't have to deal with cleaning up just yet when they got home, and do it tomorrow. The Manager had nudged him at the party when he saw a few of their colleagues slip out of the back of the room, but the Driver didn't think much of it and had shrugged. "They're probably off for a smoke, love. Now come on, you promised me a dance!" he had said, and promptly dragged the Manager off to the dancefloor. He hadn't given it another thought then, but he was about to facepalm himself for not thinking about it earlier. Of course someone had gotten hold of his keys, which were in his jacket pocket, that was taken from him the second they walked into the canteen, and they had done this. 

The Manager nudged him, and the Driver sighed loudly. "I sort of wish we did have the party here now." "Oh, come on love, it's only pebbles. They did the same with Nigel and his girlfriend, but those were 15 chickens!"  
The Driver laughed at that. "This is much better, if you look at it that way. But they know I'm allergic to those, so that's probably why we were spared those. Come on, let's go to bed and sort this later."

They would get at the others the next time anyone moved in together, after all.


End file.
